


everything about you is perfect (down to your blood type)

by bettsc



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Knifeplay, Riverdale Kink Week, a sprinkle of exhibitionism, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettsc/pseuds/bettsc
Summary: Jughead eats some nachos, shares his thoughts about Betty's body and revels in some serpent themed lingerie.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 21
Kudos: 87
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Riverdale Kink Week





	everything about you is perfect (down to your blood type)

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta for this one y'all, so please excuse any mistakes and all egregious misuses of tense.
> 
> (I don't often write smut, so be kind kinky kiddos.)

“ _Jug_...”

Betty’s voice, a sweet and melodic timbre as she comes, rings between his ears like sweet music. It’s a sound that after all of their years together, he’s never tired of hearing. 

The view of her body from between her thighs is still one of his favorites; her curves on display and her neck arched high. 

The events of this particular instance of him between her legs, her head thrown back in rapture and moaning his name, had all started with their annual October tradition. 

Long moved out of Riverdale, they were pleased when they discovered their new town had a small theatre that played a Halloween horror double feature every Friday night for the month of October. This year’s first double feature was a homage to Hitchcock, which he was pretty excited about. Betty less so, citing the importance of understanding the criticisms of the deeply misogynistic Director, even though she agreed to go along with him anyways. 

As they stood in line waiting to buy tickets, Jughead held Betty’s hand and let himself take a deep breath for what felt like the first time all week. They had almost opposite schedules because of work and deadlines and he’d been looking forward to spending a night in her company. 

There had been several moments throughout the week where he had caught Betty in a state of undress, rushing to work and back again. He’d come home one night to find her asleep, strewn across the bed in nothing but his t-shirt, and it was all he could not to wake her up.

They settle into their seats in the dimly lit theatre and he surveys the layout of snacks before him.

“Alright, this should get me through _Psycho_. At least.” 

Betty gives him a skeptical look, “Last year you had demolished the entire tub of popcorn before Michael Myers had even stabbed one person.”

Wrigglingly his eyebrows suggestively, “What can I say, Betts? I have a voracious appetite for delicious things.” 

She picks up a few popcorn kernels from the tub and lobs them at his head.

He gestures towards her legs. “What? It’s not my fault you chose to wear that skirt tonight.”

Her legs in question were on display in all of their toned glory this evening, all thanks to the short and tight burnt orange skirt she’d chosen to wear. Even covered by sheer black tights, Jughead’s finger itched to touch them. 

Raising an eyebrow at him, “I’m sorry. Is there something wrong with my skirt?” 

“Not at all. If I am being honest though, it’s going to be a little difficult to concentrate on the cinema in front of me when the real masterpiece is sitting right next to me.” He leans over the armrest to capture her lips in a kiss as she giggles. 

“Jughead Jones, you are the cheesiest.” 

Swiftly, he thrusts the tub of popcorn into her hands. “Shit, Betts. I forgot to get nachos!” He bends down to leave a kiss on her forehead and run back to the concession stand before the movie starts. 

\--

Jughead polishes off the nachos and is almost through the tub of popcorn by the time Norman Bates is cleaning up the bloody mess in the hotel bathroom. He shakes the tub to gather the last of the larger kernels and he catches Betty’s illuminated profile out of the corner of his eye. The black and white glow of the screen highlights the elegant slope of her features and he is once again struck with just how beautiful she is. It’s in these moments where he feels his heart constrict so tightly at the mere sight of her, he feels like he could burst.

His stomach feels sated, but the hunger that had been growing inside all week at the lack of her touch leaves a different kind of lingering. As they sit in the dark theatre, he feels like a teenager again and his mind can only concentrate on all of the ways he knows she likes to be touched.

It doesn’t help that Betty is absentmindedly chewing on a Redvine and the delicate movement of her lips around the end of the candy do are doing absolutely nothing to extinguish the mischievous feeling he has to try and distract her.

He sets the popcorn tub in the seat next to him and grabs her hand and laces their fingers. As he begins to gently rub his thumb across her soft skin, Betty looks down at their hands, and then meets his gaze which is not focused on the movie but directly at her. The black and white shadows on the screen move across her face, the light catching her eyes and he can see the normally bright luminescent green is a dark emerald. 

A smirk slowly blooms across her lips and as she turns her attention back to the film. What would be imperceptible to anyone else, Jughead notices the way her knees move just a touch wider. 

_So he’s not the only one feeling a little playful this evening._

There’s no one sitting directly behind them, but there are a few couples and movie-goers sitting a few rows ahead of them. Jughead and the tightness in jeans are aware of this as he removes his hand from Betty’s and grazes his fingertips along her knee. Making slow circles, his touch light enough to make her feel it but not light enough that she would burst into tickled-induced giggles. 

He starts to trail his fingers higher and higher up her thigh; the sheer material of her tights making the glide easy. Jughead stops as his hand reaches the edges of her skirt and in his peripheral vision, he can see her nod her head in consent as he keeps going. 

He’s pleased to find that Betty isn’t wearing tights, but a pair of thigh high stockings that are held up by delicate ribbons of satin. There’s a smirk blooming on her face because she knows they’re his favorite. He bites the inside of his cheek and he allows his fingers to seek the heat they long so desperately to feel. The tips of his fingers slowly reach the apex of her center and he nearly loses it in the theatre right there. 

Instead of panties, his fingers meet her soft, soaked folds. Jughead fights back a groan and Betty remains unfazed, her attention rapt on the movie screen. 

It had been a chilly but nice evening during their walk to the theatre and his cock twitches at the thought of the cool air whispering against her pretty pink parts. Betty knows exactly what she’s doing to him and the thought of her in only those thigh high stockings and short skirt make him painfully hard. He turns his attention back on to the movie, while his fingers continue to seek out the wet heat between her legs.

Jughead still marvels at how _soft_ everything is, whether sometimes bare or covered with blonde curls. His fingers make circles against her bundle of nerves; the pace slow enough to begin to drive Betty crazy and make her even wetter, but not enough to make her come. This way, by the time they leave the theatre she’ll be dripping wet and have to walk all the way home like that. He knows it’s a little cruel, but she was the one who decided to forgo underwear for the evening. 

Jughead has her on edge for the rest of the movie, and finally withdraws his hand just as the theatre lights come up during the double feature intermission.

He stretches his arms over his head and yawns. “Need another refill on your soda while we wait for _The Birds_ to start?” he asks.

He can see her nostrils flare at the questions and knows she’s not going to make it through the next movie. Neither will he, but he can at least pretend to tease her a little more. 

Betty grabs his thigh and grip is hard; the bright green of her eyes is still dark with lust and he feels satisfied in knowing that he’s worked her up so much. “Take me home now, Jughead.” she seethes through slightly gritted teeth. 

He leans over slowly, wanting to draw this out just a bit more, letting his hot breath wash over her ear as he whispers, “I don't know, Betts. Have you been a good girl?” 

Betty’s chest rises and falls quickly as she takes a deep breath. Her eyes are doe-like and her voice seductive, “If you take me home right now, I’ll be a very, _very_ good girl for you.” 

Jughead catches her wrist as she starts to move her fingers towards the seam of his jeans. He wants nothing more than to relieve the pressure but not here in the theatre. After working Betty up for over an hour, he wants to take his time unraveling her. 

“Let’s go.” 

\--

They’re a mess of limbs as they stumble through their apartment and into the bedroom. When they finally part, he takes a small step back to admire Betty in her current state; hair disheveled, chest raising rapidly, and her lips swollen.

“Gorgeous,” he comments with reverence. “But are you going to be a good girl for me, Betts?”

He catches the subtle clench of her thighs as she nods her head and he moves to turn her back to his. Placing wide, open mouthed kisses under her ear as his long fingers undo the buttons one by one until it falls away onto the floor.

There’s always been something about Betty’s neck that drives him crazy. It’s elegant, soft and supple; the way her hair is often up in a ponytail allows him unbidden access to admire it. Even now, as he laves his tongue over her pulse point, he’s entranced by it. 

Jughead snakes his hand around to tug her sweater up and over her head. The lace covering her back is a new color, and the style unfamiliar to him. 

“Is this new?” he asks as his fingers touch the delicate material and watches a shiver run down her spine. 

She turns to face him, and he can feel his cock twitch; his eyes drawn to the delicately woven snake across her breast. The two-headed reptile starts at the corner of material near her ribs and slithers across her breast, encircling each of her pert nipples. He can just see the luscious pink color of them through the sheer material.

His girlfriend is wearing _serpent themed lingerie_ , just for him. 

He’d renounced his role with the gang many moons ago and was proud that Toni had turned them into a full-fledged nonprofit serving the youth of the Southside. He was still in touch with the old crew and it had become a bit of an inside joke with them all to give each other serpent-esque tchotchkes at birthdays and holidays. 

“Do you like it?” she asks.

“I love it, and I love you. You are so, _so_ beautiful, Betts. Everything about you is.” 

She blushes, and he loves the way it spreads across her chest. He steps forward and lets his hands wrap around her waist, the cool metal of his rings making her shiver as he rubs small circles on her ribs with his thumbs. 

“Though as much as I love this,” his hand moves to pluck delicately at the lace material, “I’m not nearly as attached to the stockings.”

He flicks the small knife he keeps in his back pocket open and lowers himself to his knees in front of her and brings the dull side of the blade to run along the strands of stain that are keeping her sheer stockings in place. 

“Such a good girl for me, Betts” he says as he gently places a kiss to her core. The heat and smell are intoxicating and he’s very aware of how hard he is. Resisting the urge to unravel her there, he takes the sharp side of knife and flicks it gently against the satin and away from her thigh and then does the same to the other 

“Get on the bed, pretty girl,” he orders. She does as she’s told as he slips off his jeans and sweater, leaving him in his boxers.

Betty is a vision laid out before him, all of her pretty parts on display. He tells her as much as he lays himself over the top of her and concentrates on sucking a bruise along her collarbone. Her hands card through his hair and tug when he sinks his teeth into her soft skin.

His hands wander over her waist and hips; the emergence of new curves as Betty’s gotten older has only aided in his lust for her body. Early in their relationship they had been a bit fumbling in their intimacy, but the awe of her body had always been there; the awe of knowing her in this way and in loving her so deeply. Her body will always be a work of art in his eyes and had only gotten more beautiful with time. 

Slowly, he moves himself down into the apex of thighs and Jughead’s mouth waters. He can tell Betty is trying not to squirm as he lowers his lips and softly bites at the junction of her thigh and he moves his arm to hold her hips down. 

“Stay still,” Jughead warns as he looks up to see her beautiful breasts heaving. She inhales sharply when he lets his tongue glide over her clit. He disappears a little further between her legs and he’s there. The sweet taste of her is all consuming as he lets his tongue explore in all the ways that he knows drive her crazy. 

He can feel her legs begin to tremble and he brings a finger to core. Betty gasps his name louder and he knows she’s almost there, so he slows his pace slightly. 

She whimpers and he feels a little bad. Knowing how much he’d worked her up during the movie but trusting him to make it good for her, is something unparalleled.

Taking a little pity on her he adds another finger. “God you’re so wet for me, Betts.”

“Jug, I’m almost there,” she moans as he crooks his fingers just so in her. 

“I’ve got you,” he murmurs and all at once her body tenses as she comes, his name falling loudly from her lips. 

The sound, taste and sight of her coming undone is one of his favorite things in the world. He leaves soft kisses along her hips as he works to bring her down, knowing how sensitive she is after her first orgasm. 

Jughead removes his own boxers and brings himself up and over to her body to kiss her deeply. He sinks into her slowly, reveling in the way their bodies fit together. The tight, wet heat is almost too much at first as they find their rhythm together.

He comes like this, between her thighs with her name in turn on his lips. 


End file.
